The present invention relates generally to a non-steady flow device utilizing pulse combustion to produce thrust. More particularly, in one embodiment of the present invention a wave rotor utilizing pulse detonation compresses an energy transfer gas disposed within the wave rotor flow passages. The compressed energy transfer gas is routed out of a first port of the wave rotor and reintroduced through a second port into the wave rotor to forcefully discharge and scavenge the latter stages of combustion gases within the wave rotor flow passages. Although the present invention was developed for use with wave rotor based pulsed detonation engines, certain applications may be outside of this field.
A wave rotor is generally thought of as a generic term and describes a class of machines utilizing transient internal fluid flow to efficiently accomplish a desired flow process. Since the 1940""s wave rotors have been studied by engineers and scientists and thought of as particularly suitable for a propulsion system. Wave rotors depend on wave phenomena as the basis of their operation, and these wave phenomena have the potential to be exploited in novel propulsion systems which include benefits such as higher specific power and lower specific fuel consumption.
There are a variety of wave rotor devices that have been conceived of over the years. While these prior wave rotors and methods of using transient gas flows are steps in the right direction the need for additional improvement still remains. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and unobvious way.
One form of the present invention contemplates a pulsed combustion wave rotor engine utilizing a flow of buffer gas to scavenge the latter stages of the expansion and enhance the discharge of combusted gas from the rotor. The present invention contemplates a device having rotatable passageways or rotatable endplates with ports therein.
Another form of the present invention contemplates a method, comprising: introducing a quantity of working fluid into a passageway of a wave rotor; placing a fuel within one end of the passageway; combusting the fuel within the passageway and creating a quantity of combusted gas adjacent the one end of the passageway and compressing a portion of the working fluid within the passageway to define a high pressure buffer gas adjacent the combusted gas within the passageway; discharging the high pressure buffer gas out of the passageway; discharging a first portion of the combusted gas out of the passageway; and routing the high pressure buffer gas from the discharging back into the passageway to purge a second portion of the combusted gas out of the passageway.
In another form of the present invention there is contemplated a method, comprising: providing a wave rotor device including a rotatable rotor with a plurality cells adapted for the passage of fluid therethrough, the rotor having a direction of rotation; rotating the rotor to pass the plurality of cells by a plurality of inlet ports and a plurality of outlet ports; flowing a working fluid through one of the plurality of inlet ports and into at least one of the cells; introducing a fuel into the at least one of the cells at the inlet end portion; detonating the fuel and a first portion of the working fluid within the at least one of the cells, the detonating forming combusted gas and compressing a second portion of the working fluid to define a high pressure buffer gas; discharging the high pressure buffer gas through one of the plurality of outlet ports; discharging a first portion of the combusted gas through another of the plurality of outlet ports; and routing in the direction of rotation of the rotor the high pressure buffer gas from the one of the plurality of outlet ports and reintroducing through another of the plurality of inlet ports into the at least one of the cells to discharge a second portion of the combusted gas from the cell.
In a further form of the present invention there is contemplated a method, comprising: providing a wave rotor device including a plurality of stationary passageways adapted for the passage of fluid therethrough; rotating a plurality of inlet ports and a plurality of outlet ports by the plurality of stationary passageways to control the passage of fluid into and out of the stationary passageways, the plurality of ports having a direction of rotation; flowing a working fluid through one of the plurality of inlet ports and into at least one of the stationary passageways; introducing a fuel into the at least one of the stationary passageways; detonating the fuel and a first portion of the working fluid within the at least one of the stationary passageways, said detonating forming combusted gas and compressing a second portion of the working fluid to define a high pressure buffer gas; discharging the high pressure buffer gas through one of the plurality of outlet ports; discharging a first portion of the combusted gas through another of the plurality of outlet ports; and routing in the direction of rotation of the ports the high pressure buffer gas from the one of the plurality of outlet ports and reintroducing through another of the plurality of inlet ports into the at least one of the stationary passageways to discharge a second portion of the combusted gas from the passageway.
One object of the present invention is to provide a unique pulsed combustion engine wave rotor.
Related objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.